


Cables To Heaven

by gala_apples



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-02
Updated: 2012-04-02
Packaged: 2017-11-02 22:21:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/373980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gala_apples/pseuds/gala_apples
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not the first time Bobby's tried to get Piotr's advice on how to attract John, and it won't be the last.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cables To Heaven

"I need to use your credit cards." 

It's the first thing Bobby says as he walks into Piotr's room. Piotr doesn't much mind the interruption, he was only writing an essay. Worth 40 percent of his grade. Okay, so maybe it's less 'doesn't mind' and more 'has come to expect'. Ever since Bobby decided to develop a crush on one of the newest students, he's been coming to Piotr for advice. Really the entire idea is completely absurd, as not only does Piotr not know a thing about handling gay crushes, he doesn't do romance in general. 

"What?"

"Well, I guess I don't need to use them all. Just one will do." Piotr watches as Bobby's hand ruffles through his uncombed mane. He does it nearly non-stop when he's nervous. Everyone has a tic or two, but Bobby's is especially annoying. He leaves hairs everywhere when he does it.

"And again I say; what?"

"I need to buy something online. I don't have a credit card, so I need to talk to someone that does. I'm not asking Scott or Jean. It's too fucking embarrassing, and I'm just not."

"Dude, I'm not buying you an online subscription to porn. I don't care how much you want it, I'm not. Do you know how that would look on my credit card statement? Find someone else." 

He's sure he sounds firm enough to discourage Bobby, except the entire time the blond has been shaking his head.

"What?" Sounding like a broken record isn't a favourite of Piotr's. He tries his best to have a large vocabulary. It's bad enough he has a heavy accent, he's not going to sound stupid and simple as well. But when Bobby's in a mood like this there's really nothing else to do but let the boy rant. 

"I need to buy hairfalls." All Piotr can picture is a giantess on an enormous floating raft in Niagara Falls, hair splayed across the raft and down the waterfall.

"What?" Because really, if Bobby needs a picture of a giant in a bathing suit, Piotr'll be happy to draw it. It's not like he hasn't drawn up weirder things. For some length of time he'd been the illustrator for Sam's failed comic 'Dreamboy'. Drawing out page upon page of adolescent male dreams mixed with world saving was strange, this doesn't seem that bad in comparison.

"Hairfalls. They're usually made out of felted yarn? Uh," Bobby looks at Piotr's bewildered face, "okay, you obviously have no idea what I'm talking about. Hairfalls are like pieces of yarn and ribbon wetted then heated in a certain way to make them puffier. People in the nightclub dancing scene like to wear them. They pin to your scalp with heavy barrettes."

"And why do you want to buy these?" Piotr has no doubts that it will have something to do with John. The question is, what kind of fucked up path is there between a crush on a new very gay teen, and tying yarn in one's hair?

"I overheard a conversation between Kitty and John." Many of the students had been surprised when the shy girl had made such fast friends with the new boy with the Attitude. Piotr hadn't been, he'd known for a long time that she was attracted to homosexual men. He'd fulfilled more then one request for sketches of boys kissing. No doubt whatever Bobby overheard was sexual in nature, if it riled him up this much.

"And?"

"John was talking to her about a black guy he'd had sex with. Referred to his hair as 'cables to heaven'." Piotr's not entirely sure what kind of sex John has had with this third party, that involves hair. He's not positive he wants to know. Not that that matters, Bobby is going to lecture and vent for as long as he pleases, Piotr's wishes be damned. Bobby's pacing now. It's a short distance between the still open door and the footboard of the bed. Maybe four feet. It doesn't stop Bobby from walking back and forth, head constantly turning so he can continue to look at Piotr. "Why does white-people hair have to suck so much?"

"Um?" Personally, Piotr quite likes his hair. It's easy to comb, and he doesn't have a cowlick or anything irritating to deal with in the mornings. 

"I mean seriously. Black people have that cool poofy hair. It defies gravity, it fucking mocks gravity. It's like 'look at me, I am so fucking cool I spit in the face of science!' Does your hair mock science? No!"

Piotr knows better then to respond to Bobby when he's ranting. Interrupting usually means he starts his rant from the beginning again. That's really not what he needs right now. He needs Bobby to rant as efficiently as possible, so he can dispense his advice and he'll go away. Still, he quite likes science too. He doesn't want to mock science.

"But then, it doesn't have to be poofy at all. Some people shave their heads. Every white person with a shaved head looks like they have a terminal disease. You get a black man and he looks fucking hot. Hell, a black woman looks hot, like some sort of ethereal goddess. And then some people have dreads. And they look so fucking good. No wonder John is having sex with black men, when their hair is so good!"

Piotr sighs. He's nearly positive John isn't having sex with men just because of their hair. Everyone is shallow when they have sex, but he can't see it being the only reason. But try explaining that to Bobby, try any sort of insinuation that John likes other men for reasons other than pure look. If Bobby believed that he'd have to believe that it's not just that he's not John's type, that there's a personality reason John's not climbing into his bed. John's been here for three months, had conversations with Kitty and others about maybe twenty guys. And never has he looked at Bobby with anything else then vague friendship. Bobby has to hold onto the lifeline that it's an appearance thing, and that one day if he gets John drunk enough the pyrokenetic can look past that. So Piotr will stay silent, for Bobby's good.

Bobby finally stops pacing, and Piotr picks up his pencil again. If Bobby's done, he can get back to writing. But he's hoped too soon, Bobby throws himself onto Piotr's bed, back barely on the mattress, knees hooked onto the tall footboard. 

"I can just picture it. Fuck. John grabbing onto them like they're fucking handles, some guy with no chest hair and ripped muscles kissing down his stomach. The sheets are all crumpled and pushed off the bed, neither wants blankets to cover any of the sheer perfection of their bodies-"

"Bobby, stop fantasizing on my bed."

"The guy licks John's thighs, John laughs because it's kind of ticklish, so the guy bites him a few times. Gives him a hickey on his inner thigh. John'll pull on his hair like it's all that's keeping him from flying away. He'll pay no attention John's dick, almost laughing at him when he angles his hips towards the guy's mouth-"

"Bobby! Get off my bed!" Goddamn it, there is a clear and far difference between supporting a friend and having said friend talk about gay sex on your bed!

"What? Oh. Sorry." Bobby stands and surreptitiously adjusts himself. He's clearly hard, and Piotr shudders. It's not a gay thing, it's just that no one should ever get off on someone else's bed. Piotr's going to have to wash his sheets for ages to feel clean again.


End file.
